A Very Lancers Holiday
by Wumbo the Marvellous
Summary: With the dimension war over, the Lancers and their friends meet up for a tropical island holiday. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first piece of writing on here, so I don't expect too much. Reviews would be great.**

 **This story is set in canon, a few years after the dimension war.**

 **That said, welcome to 'A Very Lancer Holiday'. I hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

"Yuzu," Yuya complained to his friend. "Why is the queue so long?"

"We've been here for five minutes Yuya. Stop being a baby."

The ragtag group of Lancers were in customs at Maiami City International Airport (or, as Yugo insisted on calling it, the MCIA), on their way to Sawatari's island resort (why was he not surprised that Sawatari's family owned an island?). They would fly to Sydney, Australia, then take a private plane to the Sawatari family's island. Reiji had agreed to fund the plane trip, saying it would be a good way to 'relax' and 'unwind'. He couldn't have been more wrong. A holiday with his fellow Lancers was Yuya's very definition of stress. He and Yuzu were behind Reiji and his little brother Reira, perhaps the most responsible of the group, along with Yugo, Rin, Crow and Sawatari. Their group (much to Yugo's disappointment) has been forced to go through manual check-in because they were with Reira. The other group of Yuto, Yuri, Ruri, Serena, Gongenzaka, Dennis and Sora, led by Shun, were going through the automatic check-in.

This was a sore point for Yugo. He had been looking forward to having an AI scan his face, but Rin had forced him to come with her. Sawatari too, had wanted to go through the automatic check-in saying that "the cameras will be dazzled by New Neo Mega Ultra Super Sawatari Shingo!", but he had been kicked out of Shun's group because they thought he would hold up the queue by preening for the AI.

Yuya looked at their companions in the other queue. Come to think of it, why hadn't he gone with the automatic check-in? Half their group was already through and waiting for them. Sora was poking his tongue at Sawatari, who trying to give Sora the rude finger without being noticed and was failing dismally. Several people were staring at him, looking shocked.

Dennis was making a big show of posing for the camera. He kept moving so the robot would be unable to finish scanning his face, apologising to the people behind him and explaining that he needed to show his 'best side'.

Gongenzaka appeared to be too tall for the AI to pick up on his face, so he was stooping over and staring directly into the camera with his nose millimetres away from touching it.

"Yuya," Yuzu said from beside him, "we're through."

"We are?" said Yuya, rubbing his eyes. "Wonderful."

They joined up with Shun's group and progressed through the retail area of the airport until…

"Hey!" said Sora loudly, causing a couple of heads to turn their way. "Yuri, can I have some of that chocolate?"

Yuri had been quietly eating a bar of seventy percent cocoa chocolate since they had got through customs. "No," he said bluntly. "Buy your own."

"C'mon… we're fusion buddies!" That turned a few more heads; people were still wary of the word 'Fusion'.

"How about me?" interjected Dennis. "I'm from Fusion too. Can I have some?"

"I wasn't giving it out in the first place," said Yuri though gritted teeth.

"Pretty pleeeease?" squealed Sora, causing everyone within a hundred metre radius of the group to stop and stare, and Reiji to bury his head in his hands.

"Argh!" Shun shouted, attracting even more attention and smashing the chocolate out of Yuri's hand. "I swear to God, if I hear one more thing about this goddamn chocolate I will shove it directly up your"—

Yuto cut Shun off by punching him in the stomach. "Sorry Shun. You were causing a scene."

"And those idiots weren't?" he growled, more quietly this time.

"Big brother, you were making us look stupid," Ruri commented. "Not to say that you weren't." She looked at Sora and Dennis pointedly.

"Hey!" said Sora. "I just wanted some chocolate."

"That's precisely the problem," chimed in Rin.

"Everyone, everyone," Reiji made a placating gesture with his hands. "We are in an airport. You are all legally adults, so try to behave like adults. Why don't we find a café, and everyone can buy their own food?"

Yugo, who had picked up Yuri's smashed chocolate and was biting into it without a care, nodded his head vigorously. "Yes," he said happily. "Food."

* * *

The Lancers moved into a coffee shop next to a book store and put two tables together for all of them. Sawatari immediately began ogling and the sandwiches on the counter, picking them up and comparing their weights, much to the annoyance of the cashier.

"Hey Sawatari," Serena called. "You're supposed to buy before you put your hands all over them, dumbass."

"Ssshhh," everyone put their fingers to their lips, eyeing Reira, who didn't appear to have heard Serena. He was scanning the children's menu.

Yugo strolled up behind Sawatari just as he picked up a BLT.

"Aww, c'mon Sawatari, I wanted that one," he said.

"Nope," said Sawatari, throwing his wrapped sandwich into the air and catching it.

Rin walked over and stared at the cabinet from behind Yugo. "Just get that one," she said, pointing at a BLAT. "It's nearly the same thing."

Yugo pouted. "It's got avocado though. I hate avocado."

"Did someone say avocado?" asked Crow, strolling up behind them along with Shun, Yuto and Ruri. At this point the cashier was practically cowering behind the sandwich cabinet. "I love avocado. I'll take it."

"Hold up," interjected Yuto. "I like avocado too. Why can't I have it?

"I got here first."

"So? I thought it first."

"Hey, is that a BLAT?" asked Dennis, walking over with the rest of the Lancers and pointing at the sandwich. "I'll take that."

"Two people already want that Dennis," replied Crow, motioning to himself and Yuto. "You'll have to find something else."

"Oh." Dennis looked dejected. "Alright then. I'll take the turkey one."

"Wait a minute, is there turkey?" called Serena from the back of the group. "I'll take that, thank you very much." She pushed her way to the front of the line and pointed at the sandwich.

"Five… five dollars please," said the cashier timidly, handing the sandwich to Serena as she gave her the money.

"Thank you!" Serena said loudly, flicking Dennis on the arm as she walked back to their table.

Dennis looked slightly miffed. "How rude." He had moved to the front of the line after Shun, Ruri, Crow, Yuto, Yugo and Rin had bought their food. Shun had ordered the last croissant and Ruri had a salad. Crow and Yuto had agreed to split the BLAT between them, and Yugo was still unhappy about Sawatari taking the BLT and had settled for plain ham.

Dennis gave the cashier his most charming Broadway smile. "I'll have the"—

"Hey Dennis!" Yuya interrupted him from behind. "Do they have croissants? I can't see, Sora's blocking the cabinet."

This was true. Sora had his face pressed up against the cabinet, staring at the variety of sweets and cupcakes on the top shelf.

"No," Dennis called back. "Shun took the last one."

"Aww." Yuya made a face and told Yuzu.

"As I was saying, Miss," Dennis gave the cashier another of his most charming smiles, "I'll take the"—

He was interrupted by Yuri walking straight past him. "Dennis, stop flirting with the cashier." Then, turning to the flustered attendant, he said, "I'll have a salad."

"O… of course," mumbled the cashier, handing him a salad cup as Yuri handed her the money.

Finally, Dennis finished his order, picking up a chicken and mayo sandwich. Sora grabbed a chocolate muffin and Yuya and Yuzu ordered their food without incident. Reiji got himself a coffee and Reira a milkshake, before profusely apologising to the flustered cashier. Soon they were all sitting around the table eating (relatively) happily. Except for Shun.

"So Reiji," asked Yuya. "What exactly is this place we're going to? And where's Kaito? Wasn't he supposed to come with us?"

"We're going to Daydream Island," replied Sawatari. "My family's private resort."

"And Kaito said he couldn't come," continued Yuto.

"Good thing too," muttered Yuri.

"Hey," said Shun. "What's wrong with Kaito? He's not that bad."

"Don't you remember what happened last time you were with Kaito, brother dear?" Ruri smiled sweetly.

"No." Shun looked confused. "What happened? Was I drunk?"

"You could say that," said Rin. "You nearly killed each other playing dodgem cars."

"Kaito fell out of his car and you tried to run him over. We had to mount a rescue mission." Yuzu finished up the story.

Shun seemed pretty annoyed at not being able to remember his drunken incidents. "Maybe that's a good thing, then. So, where are we going again?"

"Daydream Island," said Sawatari. "I explained this already."

"It's an island?" said Shun, looking even more annoyed now. "Couldn't we have gone anywhere else?"

"Yes!" said Sawatari, exasperated. "I've said this about 3 times now."

"Shun can't swim," said Ruri with a wicked grin. "He always ends up flailing about and nearly drowning."

Everyone else snickered and Shun looked mortified.

"Aww," said Sora in a mock baby voice. "Does the little birdie not know how to swim?"

"Sora," said Reiji in a warning voice. "This is supposed to be a relaxing exercise. I do not want you winding up"—

Shun interrupted him by leaning across the table and stabbing a spork into the table beside Sora's hand. "I swear to God Shuin'in…"

Sora scrambled backwards, causing his chair to make a scraping noise across the floor, like nails on a chalkboard. "Okay, okay… jeez."

Yuya leaned over to whisper to Yuto. "Shun seems more annoyed than usual. Like… really uptight."

"Yeah, he's been like that all day," Yuto replied. "He nearly knocked the guy at baggage check-in unconscious before because he looked at Ruri."

"Yep," Yuya smirked. "That's Shun alright."

Reiji checked his watch. "Alright everyone, we have twenty minutes until our flight leaves so we should get going. We're at gate 89."

"Why do we need a gate?" asked Yugo, confused. "Can't we just get on the plane?"

"Yugo, a gate is the place where we board the plane from. We need to be there or we'll miss our flight," explained Rin.

"Ah," said Yugo. "I knew that."

The motley group stood up and left the café, leaving sandwich wrappers all over the table. Reiji led them through throngs of people as the moved slowly towards their gate. Progress was slow because Yugo had to check every vending machine on the way for an orange-coloured Powerade and Sawatari had insisted on stopping at the gift shop to get a stress ball, which he kept squeezing vigorously.

"You seem to love playing with balls, Sawatari," said Serena, as he gave the ball a particularly forceful squeeze.

"Yes," said Dennis, never missing an opportunity to cause trouble. "You seem quite practised with it, dear Sawatari."

Sawatari narrowed his eyes. "What are you insinuating?"

"Oh nothing," chimed in Sora. "Merely your proficiency when handling small, round objects."

"Yeah," said Yugo, clearly not as subtle as everyone else. "One might even think that you're"—

"Yugo!" Rin slapped him on the cheek. "You're practically shouting!"

"Oh." Yugo looked dejected. "I was just saying"—

"Go on." Sawatari glared at Yugo. "Say it." He gave Yugo the most threatening hair flick he could muster.

"Hey, guys, calm down," said Yuzu. "I'm sure no-one meant anything."

"I totally meant what I was saying," exclaimed Sora.

"Not helping, Sora," growled Yuzu, brandishing her fan.

Sora wisely decided to back off.

As they walked on, Crow decided to bring up a more appropriate conversation topic. "So," he said. "Who's actually been on a plane before? I've never even been near one?"

Reiji raised a hand. "It's not that special, really. Just like a car trip."

"Yeah," said Serena. "Except you can't get off and if the engine fails we all die."

Reira grasped his bear a bit tighter and Gongenzaka turned slightly green.

"Thank you, Serena," said Reiji in a tone that suggested he wasn't thankful at all, "for pointing out that there is a risk of death when flying on plane. Extremely helpful."

"Wait, we could die?" exclaimed Yugo. "Shouldn't we just take a boat? This seems like an unnecessary risk."

"Oh yeah!" said Sawatari sarcastically. "Let's spend weeks on a boat and waste our entire holiday. Idiot."

"Hey, I'm just concerned with my own health and safety."

"It'll be fine Yugo," said Rin calmingly. "I'm sure we won't die."

"Yeah Yugo, the chances are pretty low," said Yuya. "I've been on a flight before and I didn't die."

Reiji held up a hand for them to stop and ushered the group into the queue for gate 89. The Lancers became relatively silent, most of them buzzing with excitement to be on a plane for the first time.

"Hey Yuya?" Gongenzaka stooped down to whisper to his friend. "This might not be the best time, but I get sick on boats. And cars. Do you think I'll get sick on this plane?

Yuya winced, getting a vivid mental image of Gongenzaka throwing up. "Uhh… we can't really do anything about that now. You'll have to deal with it, big guy."

Gongenzaka went silent, apparently trying to prepare himself for the plane trip as the group walked through the gate.

The trip through the air bridge, although short, was just about as hectic as the rest of their airport experience. Yugo kept jumping up and down, causing the whole bridge to shake until he got told off by Rin. Ruri and Yuto had ended up holding hands somehow, and Kurosaki was stalking along only centimetres behind them. Yuya was sure that if anyone other than Yuto had been holding Ruri's hand the air bridge would've become a crime scene. Dennis kept trying to trip people over, but this stopped when he tried to trip Serena and got kicked in the crotch.

Reiji handed their tickets to the flight attendant, who quickly counted them and sent the group through in single file. Sawatari gave the attendant a smile and smoothed back his hair, which gave Sora the opportunity to steal to steal the stress ball from his open backpack.

The Lancers walked down the aisle, Gongenzaka having to stoop because of the low roof. Yuya quickly found a seat between Yuzu and Yuri and immediately began checking through the selection of movies on his mini TV screen. Yuri settled down with a biology textbook and Yuzu started gazing out the window.

Yugo set about trying to squish his backpack into the storage and just barely avoided setting off an avalanche of baggage. Yuto had struck up a conversation with Reiji about how to improve his deck (Reiji was a pro duelist, after all). Crow, Reira, Ruri and Shun were playing a go fish on a tray table, Rin was trying to complete a crossword with Sora giving her hints ("Annoying in eight letters… Sawatari!"), Dennis was browsing through sitcoms, Serena was eating a bag of chips and Gongenzaka was looking extremely green.

Yuya was about to lean back and put on his headphones when a familiar voice rang out;

"Hey, where's my stress ball?"

* * *

 **For anyone who's wondering, Daydream Island is a real place. It's an actual holiday resort in the Whitsundays, which are a group of islands on the Great Barrier Reef. They're famous for snorkeling and stuff.**

 **I've no clue when this will next be updated. Hopefully soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! If you wanted to read a whole chapter about being on a plane, then you're in for a treat!**

 **As always, reviews would be great.**

* * *

Yuya had thought that the ten-hour flight would feel quick, but boy was he wrong. After watching two movies it was starting to get dark outside, and he was trying to get some sleep, but this was pretty much impossible because of what was going on next to him.

Shun had swapped so he could get away from Sora, and had ended up next to Yuri. And then, seemingly out of nowhere, they had begun firing off random facts about raptors and plants, trying to prove that their own favourite life form was more deadly.

Shun had just hit Yuri with, "Peregrine falcons can reach up to 250 miles per hour in a dive!"

And Yuri, not one to give up, had countered with, "Venus fly traps can eat hundreds of flies per day!"

Yuya glanced over into the row on the other side of the aisle. A game of go fish was in full swing. Although maybe letting Yugo play wasn't the best idea.

"Got any nines?"

"Go fish," said Rin. "Yugo, I don't think you understand how this game works. Crow asked me that last turn. You know I haven't got any."

"But I have a nine. I need a pair."

"Don't tell everyone what you have, Yugo!"

The game of go fish had expanded. Shun had left to watch a documentary on carnivorous birds, resulting in the argument with Yuri, but Rin and Yugo had joined up, increasing the number of players to five. This made it extremely difficult for players on the ends of the row (Ruri and Yugo) to interact with the rest of the group.

"Got any kings, Ruri?" asked Rin.

Ruri pouted and handed a King of Spades to Rin. "How are you so good at this game?"

"Rin's good at everything," professed Yugo.

"Thanks, Yugo." Rin gave him a motherly smile.

"Alright," said Ruri. "Umm… Reira, got any twos?

Reira, as he was in the middle of the group could not look at his hand without revealing his cards, but Rin, Ruri and Crow had been pretending not to notice.

Yugo not so much.

"Hey! Reira's got a nine! I need that!"

"You can't look at people's hands, Yugo," scolded Rin. "That's cheating."

"Yeah man, at least play properly," said Crow, sniggering slightly.

"Just ignore him, Reira," said Ruri. "Any twos?"

"Go fish," mumbled Reira.

* * *

Sawatari was positive that if he hadn't told Reira about his family's island then he wouldn't be going through this whole ordeal. They had been talking about the Christmas holidays when Reira had made a seemingly innocent comment about how he'd never been to an actual beach (the ones in Miami were all either rocky or covered in horrible black sand) and Sawatari had let slip about his family's private island.

How was he to know the Reiji had been monitoring Reira through Leo Corporation's security system?

But Reiji had heard nevertheless and decided to turn this into an opportunity for one of his 'team-building exercises', deciding to invite all the Lancers on all fully funded trip to his resort.

He didn't, of course, give Sawatari any say in the matter.

His mum was going to kill him when she visited and found the million-dollar property trashed.

His fellow Lancers had gladly accepted the invitation, and he could hardly refuse when everyone else was going.

Sawatari maintained a strong belief that he was the most sensible of his teammates. He was the only one who realised that a trip to an island could only result in disaster. He wouldn't be surprised if Yuri snapped and carded some poor attendant or Kurosaki committed murder because someone had made a move on Ruri.

After Shun swapping seats with him, Sawatari had ended up next to Dennis. Their conversation had admittedly started off well, with a decent debate about the merits of an abyss actor deck, but had since degenerated into a mind-numbing experience that could be described as 'Dennis McField's Broadway experience and why he is the best actor of the generation.'

At least dinner would be coming around soon.

Although, considering the quality of airplane food, that was probably nothing to look forward to.

* * *

Yuzu was the type of person who just could not get to sleep on a plane. The constant rumble just prevented her from settling down, and even is she did begin to drift off, inconveniently timed turbulence would jolt her awake again.

Or the captain over the intercom.

Or dinner trolley going past.

Or Yuya's weird action movie's music getting so loud she could hear it through his headphones.

Or—

"Yuzu!" Yuya tapped her on the shoulder. "Dinner's here."

"Would you like chicken, beef or vegetarian?" asked the attendant.

"Uhh… vegetarian, thanks."

The attendant reached under the trolley and placed a plate with some nuts, an apple, a slice of bread and a container covered in alfoil that was presumably the 'vegetarian' on Yuzu's tray table. Peeling off the alfoil, she revealed stir-fry with a few sad pieces of wilted broccoli on the side.

Yuya wasn't having any better luck with his meal. His chicken appeared to be completely raw and therefore inedible, and his rice seemed to be stuck together with glue.

Looking across the aisle, nearly everyone else seemed to be having issues with their meal. The only exception being Yugo. Being from the Commons area of New Domino City, he was used to accepting any food he could get and was wolfing down a pile of green-tinged mashed potato. Rin and Crow, also from the Commons, were eating more slowly, probably wary of food poisoning.

Sawatari was looking absolutely disgusted at his meal, refusing to even touch it and Gong was looking green enough without the horrible smell.

Dennis was warily poking his large slab of beef with a plastic fork, and Sora had ignored the food entirely, delving into the stash of sweets that he kept in his jacket.

Shun had outright refused to take the food, after seeing what Yuzu had been served. Yuri too, had ignored the meal. Yuto and Ruri seemed to be having about one bite each minute. They would take a spoonful of food, grimace, drink a cup of water and repeat.

Credits to Reira, he had actually tried the food, diving right into his children's meal, only to make a face like he'd sucked on a lemon and stop eating. Reiji appeared to be trying to scientifically analyse his meal to figure out if it was safe to eat. He was methodically dissecting his slice of chicken and greens to see if they contained any poisonous chemicals.

Yuzu stared at her broccoli, before grimacing and sticking it in her mouth. She immediately regretted it. The vegetable tasted like an unholy mix of sawdust and glue (she had tasted both).

She didn't get much luck with the rest of her meal either. The apple was completely brown in some areas and her bread was stale. The salted peanuts were a letdown as well; all the salt had collected in the bottom of the bag, making some of the nuts bland and others unbearably salty.

So much for getting a meal.

* * *

Serena was currently facing one of the most difficult challenges she had ever had to deal with; the in-flight entertainment system's bowling simulator. It was just so ridiculously difficult that she was gnashing her teeth and swearing under her breath by the second frame. No matter how perfectly she lined up the shot, the ball would always veer off slightly, only giving her a few pins.

It didn't help that the game had no option to turn on bumpers.

It also didn't help that Sora seemed almost godlike at the game and was getting strikes on every bowl.

How was it even fair that he got such high scores and she couldn't even get a spare?

Yugo was getting just as mad at his screen. He had butted in on Reiji teaching Reira how to play chess and had unwisely challenged him to a game.

He was (unsurprisingly) getting crushed. Yugo had nearly all of his pieces taken except a knight, his king and a few pawns, whereas Reiji had only lost a couple of pawns and a bishop.

Even Rin, who had chimed in to try and help her friend, had ended up losing Yugo his queen to a manoeuvre that Reiji called the 'Zwischenzug'.

Yugo was now ignoring her, saying that he was clearly the better chess player, while Rin argued that she had no idea Reiji was going to pull a 'Zwischenzug'.

"You're supposed to know everything, Rin," Yugo complained. "How come you didn't warn me about the Zwisch… thing?"

"I've never heard of a Zwischenzug," protested Rin. "I don't play chess."

Yugo moved his King to take one of Reiji's pawns and was in the middle of his celebration when he was checkmated.

"I can't believe it," he said. "I was going so well."

"You were losing horribly." Yuri leaned over. "Is everyone from Synchro an idiot?"

"Hey!" Crow butted in. "I may be from Commons but I'm no idiot!"

"You kinda are, Crow," called Sora. "I mean; you ate that airplane meal."

"I've never been on a plane before. How was I supposed to know it's disgusting?"

"That meat was green!" laughed Sora. "It was common sense."

Crow looked defeated. "I thought that was seasoning," he mumbled.

"If you get sick, don't let it come anywhere near me," said Yuri, looking faintly disgusted. He edged to the side of his seat to get as far away from Crow as possible.

"I don't think it's me you need to worry about," replied Crow, motioning to Gongenzaka, who was holding his hands over his mouth, eyes wide.

"Should we warn Dennis?" asked Rin, looking worried. Dennis, who was next to Gongenzaka was completely oblivious.

Yuri gave an evil grin. "No. I think a little surprise is just what Dennis needs."

* * *

Another round of seat-swapping had occurred, mostly because Shun had wanted to get back to Ruri so he could keep an eye on her, but also because his 'Raptors vs Plants' battle with Yuri had degenerated into the world's loudest smack-talk session. Dennis was pretty sure that everyone on their flight now knew about the time Kurosaki nearly drowned in an inflatable pool.

He was also pretty sure that Reiji was going forcibly land the flight and make Sora to get off (as head of Leo Corporation, he probably could do it) if he didn't stop pestering Reira to watch 50 Shades of Grey on his in-flight entertainment system.

"Come on Reira!" Sora implored. "It's a really funny movie with valuable life lessons!"

"It says that this movie is R-rated. I'm not allowed to watch those movies."

"It's these American rating systems. R stands for… reasonable."

Reira nodded, seeming convinced. "Okay."

"Reira, you can't watch that movie," said Reiji firmly. "Try finding something more suitable."

"It's completely suitable," Sora implored. "Look, Serena's watching it… oh… oh God… I'd forgotten that was in there."

Reira turned to look at Serena's screen, but not before Reiji shoved his scarf in front of his eyes.

"Yeah…" Sora looked guilty. "All right, maybe you shouldn't watch that. How about… ooh, they have Fifty Shades Dar"—

"Shut it, Sora!" said Reiji in a rare outburst.

"Yeah, Sora," Dennis whispered. "I bet he could strangle you with that scarf."

"Fine, fine," conceded Sora, starting to scroll through the available games. "Hey, they have Monopoly! And it's multiplayer! Who's down for a game?"

"I'm down," said Crow from next to Dennis. "Who else have we got?"

"Umm… Yuya! You wanna play Monopoly?" called Sora.

"Sure," Yuya called back. "Just wait a sec…" He began tapping on his screen.

"Hey, can I play?" Ruri asked.

"Of course, Ruri dear," said Dennis charmingly. He gave his thousand mega-watt Broadway smile, but was quickly shut down by Shun's glare.

"Just wait a minute Ruri," Shun warned, in a tone that suggested his sister was about to go skydiving rather than play Monopoly.

"I'll be fine," said Ruri. "It's just Monopoly."

"It's not the Monopoly I'm worried about," said Shun, giving Dennis a death-stare.

After a bit of shuffling around, all the Monopoly players were sitting together. Despite the chaotic first few hours of the flight, everything was relatively peaceful. Reiji was reading a book on modern politics, Reira was watching a suitable cartoon, and everyone else was engaged in some sort of movie.

"Okay, everyone, join Sora's game," said Sora as they rest of the Monopoly group joined up.

"Hang on, why are there six people, only five of us are playing," said Yuya.

"You're right," agreed Dennis, scanning the row. It wasn't hard to find the mysterious sixth Monopoly player.

Yugo was sitting with his face in his hands, giggling uncontrollably. The Monopoly game was being displayed of his screen.

"Yugo, what are you doing?" asked Ruri.

"I wanted to play Monopoly," he giggled.

"You could've just asked," pointed out Yuya.

"It's more fun this way," Yugo laughed.

"Well, the more the merrier, I guess," agreed Dennis. "Hey, who took the hat? I wanted to be the hat."

Yugo chuckled and raised a hand.

"Oh, that's it. I'm always the hat!" Dennis looked stricken

"Now, now, Dennis," said Sora. "We wouldn't want to cause any drama."

"I'm all about drama!"

"Quiet down, Dennis," said Ruri. "We are on a plane."

"She's right," agreed Crow. "What even is this thing?" He was looking at a token of a four-legged animal with a long neck.

"That's a giraffe," Yuya informed him. "Haven't you seen one before?"

"They don't have giraffes in New Domino," he protested.

"They have a few in Maiami's zoo, I think."

"Well, I'll be this giraffe thing," said Crow.

"All right everyone in?" Sora asked. "Let's go."

The game loaded up and Dennis took the first turn. Rolling a three, he immediately purchased one of the brown properties.

"Hah, that all you got?" jibbed Crow. He tapped the button to roll dice and was instantly forced to pay the income tax of $200.

Yugo smirked, but it was wiped off his face when he also landed on the income tax. Immediately, he began banging the roll button to try and get a better number, but the damage was done and Yugo was automatically taxed.

"Yugo just tried to cheat!" said Yuya.

"No I didn't!" protested Yugo. "I was… fixing my screen."

"Sure, sure," said Yuya, taking his turn. He purchased one of the blue properties. "Better than nothing, I guess."

Ruri was up next. She rolled a double five, then rolled again to buy an orange property.

"Those are good!" complained Sora. "How come she got a good one already?"

Dennis sighed. Even by Monopoly's standards, this was going to be a long game.

* * *

"No!" yelled Sora as he landed on one of Ruri's orange hotels, seeming to forget he was on an aeroplane. "You cheating scum! You rigged it!"

"Hey, don't call people scum," reminded Yuya. "It's a bad habit."

"I don't care!" whined Sora as money drained out of his bank account. "I swear," he threatened, holding up a plastic spoon. "If I land on the stupid orange again, I'll lobotomise you, Ruri! I'll"—

"You'll do what, exactly?" asked Shun softly, leaning over to Sora.

Sora visibly recoiled. "I… err… nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"That's what I thought." Shun moved slowly away, his eyes locked onto Sora's.

"Hey Sora?" Crow said. "You rolled a double. You get to go again."

"Grr… all right," Sora fumed. He mashed the roll button and got a double one, landing him on Ruri's final, most expensive property.

Yuya, Yugo and Dennis burst out laughing and Crow winced. He'd fallen victim to Ruri's orange and pink setup himself and was on the edge of bankruptcy.

"Noooooo!" Sora slumped in the chair as the final dollars in his account were drained.

"Sora, keep it down!" whispered Dennis. "People are trying to sleep."

Sora looked around. It was indeed dark outside; most of the flight were trying to rest. The area around the Lancers, however, seemed to be completely sleep deprived because of the rowdy Monopoly game.

After a couple of hours, the game was winding down as their flight made its descent into Sydney. Sora and Yugo were out (Yugo had got out when he'd be tricked into paying $800 for Trafalgar Square and hadn't realised his mistake until he was out). Ruri was ruling the game with the orange and purple squares. Her only competition was Dennis, who had set himself up on the brown and blue properties, with one hopeful hotel on Mayfair.

Yuya and Crow were both on the edge of bankruptcy with no stake in the game at all.

"Can we just declare Ruri the winner and finish up?" asked Yuya. "I'm bored of Monopoly."

Dennis' shoulders slumped. He knew he was no match for Ruri. "Fine."

Ruri did a lame little dance in her seat and leaned over to tell Yuto, but was interrupted by a jolt of turbulence as the plane came in to land.

The plane bucked like a horse as it roughly came down on the runway.

Dennis leaned back in his chair. Finally, the flight was over. Soon they would be blissfully on holiday. Soon—

His thoughts were interrupted by a retching noise and Yuri's smug laughter.

Dennis convulsed in his seat. "Oh God, Gong, why now of all times? That's disgusting!"

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Loved it? Hated it?**

 **This entire chapter is almost all based on things that have happened to me on flights (I had a real Monopoly game just like described here). Some of its exaggerated a bit, but in essence most of this stuff really happened!**

 **A reviewer of the last chapter pointed out that I said this story was set in canon but the Yu-boys and Bracelet girls are here. Uhh... no excuse for that. Slipped my mind.**

 **I am trying to use all the characters equally, so if you feel anyone is being neglected or would like to see something about them, please tell me.**


End file.
